cartoondisneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wiggles
There's a List of The Wiggles episodes on Disney Channel USA From September 24, 2001 to August 21, 2009. Season 1 (2001-2003) #Anthony's Friend September 24, 2001 #Murray's Shirt September 25, 2001 #Buildng Blocks September 26, 2001 #Jeff the Mechanic September 27, 2001 #Lily September 28, 2001 #Zardo Zap October 5, 2001 #The Party October 12, 2001 #Wiggle Opera November 19, 2001 #Haircut November 26, 2001 #Muscleman Murray January 14, 2002 #Spooked Monsters January 28, 2002 #Foodman March 4, 2002 #Funny Greg March 25, 2002 #A Magical Adventure Movie April 8, 2002 #The Body June 17, 2002 #Communication June 18, 2002 #Work June 19, 2002 #Imagination June 20, 2002 #Cows, Ducks June 21, 2002 #Food July 8, 2002 #Dancing July 22, 2002 #Dressing Up August 5, 2002 #Your Body August 12, 2002 #At Play August 26, 2002 #Storytelling September 9, 2002 #Friends September 16, 2002 #Multicultural September 23, 2002 #Hygiene September 30, 2002 #Animals October 7, 2002 #History October 21, 2002 #Movement November 4, 2002 #Nutrition November 25, 2002 #Directions January 13, 2003 #Manners January 20, 2003 #Travel January 27, 2003 #Family February 10, 2003 #Safety March 24, 2003 #Musical Instruments April 28, 2003 #Counting and Numbers May 5, 2003 #Play June 18, 2003 Season 2 (2003-2005) #41 Instruments October 13, 2003 #42 Gardening October 14, 2003 #43 Kids Island Long Jump October 15, 2003 #44 American Birds October 16, 2003 #45 Stories October 17, 2003 #46 Ballet Class Leaf Rubbing High Jump October 24, 2003 #47 Reptiles November 3, 2003 #48 Ducks and Potatoes November 10, 2003 #49 Groceries and Noises November 24, 2003 #50 American Museums and Farm Animals December 1, 2003 #51 The Beach January 12, 2004 #52 Animals February 16, 2004 #53 Ballet and Dancing March 22, 2004 #54 American Animals April 5, 2004 #55 Bush Walking Digeridoos April 26, 2004 #56 Captain Feathersword's Birthday May 10, 2004 #57 Art Gallery June 7, 2004 #58 Return to the Beach June 21, 2004 #59 Boats June 28, 2004 #60 Swim Lessons and Transportation July 12, 2004 #61 Bubbles August 6, 2004 #62 Kindie Gym September 13, 2004 #63 Flowers and Parks November 8, 2004 #64 Aquarium November 22, 2004 #65 Skipping and Exercise January 3, 2005 #66 Children's Hospital January 5, 2005 Season 3 (2005-2008) #067 Caveland October 10, 2005 #068 Play Your Gutair October 11, 2005 #069 Big Red Car October 12, 2005 #070 Kangaroo Dance October 13, 2005 #071 Topsy Turpy October 14, 2005 #072 Make Some Rosy Tea October 21, 2005 #073 Learn Languages October 28, 2005 #074 Musical Quiz November 7, 2005 #075 Bow Wow Wow November 14, 2005 #076 Say Aah November 21, 2005 #077 Train Dance November 22, 2005 #078 Astronaut Dance November 23, 2005 #079 Jack in the Box November 24, 2005 #080 Cowgirls and Cowboys November 25, 2005 #081 Picking Flowers November 28, 2005 #082 Where's Jeff? December 5, 2005 #083 Monkey Dance December 12, 2005 #084 Cha Cha Cha January 26, 2006 #085 Elbow to Elbow February 13, 2006 #086 Wiggle Groove February 20, 2006 #087 Quack Quack February 27, 2006 #088 Let's Go Swimming March 20, 2006 #089 Chirpy Chirpy Dance April 17, 2006 #090 Wiggly Party May 6, 2006 #091 Wiggly Mystery July 22, 2006 #092 Helicopter Dance August 26, 2006 #093 WiggleDancing Live in the USA September 8, 2006 #094 The Wiggles in Playhouse Disney Concert November 17, 2006 #095 Rainy Day January 13, 2007 #096 Pirate Dance January 20, 2007 #097 Home Sweet Home January 29, 2007 #098 Game of the Year February 12, 2007 #099 Story Time February 19, 2007 #100 Have a Happy Birthday Captain February 26, 2007 #101 Gorilla Dance March 5, 2007 #102 Greg's Magic Show March 23, 2007 #103 Country Music April 16, 2007 #104 Anthony's Lost Appetite May 12, 2007 #105 Fun at the Beach June 23, 2007 #106 The Wonderful Nautical Jacket August 17, 2007 #107 Wiggly Shopping List September 14, 2007 #108 Picnic Without Ants October 19, 2007 #109 We Like to Say Hello November 3, 2007 #110 O'Riley November 10, 2007 #111 We Can Do So Many Things December 8, 2007 #112 Shingle Back Lizard January 28, 2008 #113 Look But Don't Touch February 22, 2008 #114 Captain Feathersword's Pirate Crew March 10, 2008 #115 Musical Bononza March 22, 2008 #116 Pirate Dancing Shoes April 19, 2008 #117 Box of Mystery May 2, 2008 #118 Farmer Brown June 21, 2008 #119 Watch Learn Dance Sing July 19, 2008 #120 Animal Charades August 29, 2008 Season 4 (2008-2009) #121 We're All Getting Strong September 6, 2008 #122 King Anthony September 13, 2008 #123 Pin the Tail on the Captain September 20, 2008 #124 Cool Cat Wiggles October 11, 2008 #125 Anthony the Clown November 8, 2008 #126 I Feel Like Dancing November 15, 2008 #127 There Was a Princess Long Ago November 22, 2008 #128 It's Rhyme Time November 29, 2008 #129 Let's Go to the Beach December 6, 2008 #130 Three Fine Gentleman December 13, 2008 #131 Henry Goes to Gawa January 3, 2009 #132 Black Velvet Band January 10, 2009 #133 I Drive the Big Red Car January 17, 2009 #134 Let's Get the Rhythem of the Feet January 24, 2009 #135 Constable Anthony January 31, 2009 #136 D is for Dorothy February 7, 2009 #137 Let's Do the Sporting Salsa February 14, 2009 #138 Let's All Shimmie Shake February 21, 2009 #139 The Biggest Small of All February 28, 2009 #140 Hello Over There March 7, 2009 #141 Twinkle Twinkle March 14, 2009 #142 Smell Your Way Through the Day March 23, 2009 #143 Big Bigger and Biggest March 24, 2009 #144 I Spy with My Little Eye March 25, 2009 #145 Vegetable Soup Yummy Yummy March 26, 2009 #146 One Finger One Thumb Keep Moving March 27, 2009 #147 The Wiggles Present Dorothy the Dinosaur April 4, 2009 #148 Dorothy's Memory Book April 11, 2009 #149 Singing Lessons of Running and Jumping April 18, 2009 #150 Turkey is Tops of Wonderful Wales April 25, 2009 #151 Dreaming of Dancing Waltz May 2, 2009 #152 Shoe Shop Shine in Spine is Great May 16, 2009 #153 Walking With Dorothy's Dolls May 23, 2009 #154 Dorothy's Adventure in Speaking Warramiri May 30, 2009 #155 Singing Lessons of A New Dancing Dress June 13, 2009 #156 Swinging Fairies in The Flower Seller July 18, 2009 #157 Singing at the Library with Wags Dances the Tago July 25, 2009 #158 Skipping with the Fairies in Orchestral Strings August 8, 2009 #159 Burgers of Sunny South Africa in USA August 15, 2009 #160 Live in the Celebration Concert at American Park August 21, 2009